Ruby Rose (Cyverse)
Ruby Rose, '''born '''The Darkness, is a Vacosian and the main protagonist of the Cyverse meta-series. She was meant to originally literate all of Remnant. However, an accident alters her memory, allowing her to make her own path and become one of Remnant's greatest legends, as well as the informal leader of the Ascendance Team. Throughout her life, she constantly strives and trains to be the best possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept Remnant and the universes save from destruction many times. Her true nature as the Unnamed Darkness is mostly kept to herself, but her family and Eldritch beings of similar rank know about it. Backstory; Here. Personality One thing that stands out about Ruby is that she’s confident, but there’s also a humbleness to her confidence that is very unique. Ruby is confident without arrogance. She’s confident with a purpose. Even when she’s not confident she exudes it to lift other people up or at least is usually open to talk about how unconfident she is, which in itself takes a certain amount of confidence. She expresses a very ‘us’ mentality and uses that phrasing a lot when talking. Unless she’s blaming herself for something. When she took on the mantle of leader of the Ascendance Team, one saw how unconfident Ruby is, but she still wore the title and went out there, as well as mentoring Arancia with as much confidence and humbleness as she needed to admit her own shortcomings and works through them with her daughter. That humble confidence is what allows her to be able to see things from other people's perspectives. It’s why she’s usually not condescending against the younger generation and speaks up for them against others. Ruby has shown multiple times that she can talk people down from fighting or doing bad things or talk people up when they need to step up to the plate. It’s because she’s confident enough to say but, but humble enough to say it right. It’s again because of how humble she is that Ruby is not opposed to getting help when she needs it, or saying thank you to anyone that helps her. Ruby gets angry, she makes mistakes, yet she doesn’t hold back on apologizing for things when she’s done something wrong. Multiple times she snapped at people and then snapped right back and said she was sorry for it, because she’s strong enough emotionally that she can apologize if she’s wronged them. It’s even shown in the way she fights, one of Blair’s observations summing it up the best. “Style, grace…and a bit of flamboyance, but without the obtrusiveness and pitfalls of arrogance.” Personal Statistics Name: Ruby Rose Origin: Cyverse Gender: Female Age: 42 (physically 38) | Beyond all concepts of time Classification: Vacosian, Outer God Date of Birth: 13th April Weight: 87 Kg Height: 185 Cm Combat Statistics Tier: 3-A | Low 2-C '''to '''High 2-A, At least High 1-C '''with Perfected Blue Haken x 20, likely '''Far Higher | High 1-A |-|Powers & Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Rage Power, Her power increases substantially each time she recovers from nearly fatal injuries, Quantum Manipulation, Aura {Explained below in Techniques} Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 10}, BFR (via Space-Time Manipulation & Pocket Reality), Power Nullification, Space-Time Manipulation and Reality Warping, Energy Sensing, Chaos Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Probability Manipulation, Transformation (Stats increase with each form.) Reactive Power Level (As a Vacantian, Ruby grows stronger every time she fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever she is injured), Instinctive Reaction & Precognition (with Ultra Instinct), Acausality, Matter Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Able to block intangible attacks, Forcefield Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Teleportation, Existence Erasure, Extreme Resistance to most techniques she possesses/knows. (Via Godly Ki, which negates most things used on Ruby, by 'erasing' them. This is limited to abilities she possesses or knows. Furthermore, Beings without God Ki have a very hard time harming her at all.), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Durability Negation, Causality Manipulation, and Regeneration Negation with Rubelia's Spear. (Rubelia's Spear reverses causality. For example the effect of the target's heart being pierced occurs before the cause of the attack), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Boundary Manipulation (An ability she gains after the Ascended Warrior God ritual. It allows her to manipulate boundaries to make fights easier or just screw with reality in completely new ways. She constantly uses it, no matter the mindset.) |-|Resistances= Extreme Resistances to abilities she possesses and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Possession, Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Reduction, Illusion Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Magic, Dream Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Corruption, Paralysis Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Disease Manipulation |-|Pseudo-Darkness= Same as the Darkness but only to an High Outerversal Level, including all previous abilities and resistances raised to the High Outerversal Level too. Attack Potency:' Universe Level '(As an Ascended Warrior God, fought with a suppressed Cerveze, and their clash both shook and was about to destroy the universe from its edge. Absorbed Ascended Warrior God's power and became even stronger. Later on fought a less suppressed Cerveze, which began destroying the universe and the Afterlife, which was thrice as large as the Universe itself. | At least Universe Level+ {Shook the World of Nothingness, a dimension described as infinite in size, with powering up alone. Her clash with a suppressed Nyx threatened to obliterate the entire universal space-time continuum of Universe 12. Can further power up to raise her powerlevel even more.} to High Multiverse Level+ (Was able to beat Ruby Gray, who by the time of her coming to the Main Timeline, had destroyed countless amounts of timelines, which in the Cyverse each contain an infinite number of 4-dimensional Multiversal Space-Time Continuums, with Ascended Warrior Blue Perfect. Has the same properties and destructive capabilities as a 5-Dimensional being in Ultra Instinct.} At least High Complex Multiverse level, likely Far Higher. '''(With Ascended Warrior Blue Perfect Haken x 20, she has pushed herself to the very limits of her limits and broken them. Was able to stalemate Ascended Warrior Blue Evolution Blair, who had defeated the Omni-King, an 11-dimensional being, of the Main Timeline casually. The both of them kept going infinitely higher and higher via their Zenkai ability, but were ultimately stopped by an avatar of Yggdrasil, who casually knocked both of them out with one chop to the neck.) | '''Outerverse level (Has regained some of her true power as The Darkness. This puts her at an indescribably high level of power, which makes her infinitely stronger than all of the infinite Outer Gods combined, but still a step away from the true boundlessness that was her prior self.) Can ignore & negate durability via Boundary Manipulation and the Hakai. Speed: MFTL+ {Around 960 sexdecillion times faster than Light, proved to be fast enough to match Cerveze, the quickest God of Destruction, in speed.} | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Is able to move in the Dark World, a realm in which there is no time.) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Universal | Universal+ to at least High Complex Multiversal, likely''' Far Higher''' | High Outerversal Durability: Universe Level '(Was able to survive hits from a heavily suppressed Cerveze, who could easily destroy the universe with minimal effort.) '| Universe Level+ to a'''t least High Complex Multiversal Level, likely 'Far Higher '(Has survived strikes from beings of similar tier. Took a lot of hits from AWB Blair.) | '''High Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless | Infinite Range: High Complex Multiversal | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Ruby has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills {can also copy techniques after seeing them once}; years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Ruby was the first to realize that the Ascended Warrior states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the forms despite the huge amount of stress {psychological and physical} the state puts on her body, which is more effective than training two years physically. Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable | None Notable Key: Base Form | Ascended Warrior and Beyond | Pseudo-Darkness Note: '''None Techniques: Here! Specialties: -She has extreme resistances to abilities/hax she possesses, due to God Ki shielding the user and neutralizing/nullifying the abilities they themselves know. Further, they cannot be affected by abilities of others that do not possess Godly Ki themselves, said abilities getting neutralized and nullified by this God Ki of hers. Add in her adaptive ability below and you get the gist. -Thanks to her Zenkai ability, she gets stronger as she fights or gets closer to death. Reactive Powerlevel at its finest really. -Boundary Manipulation is a specialty Ruby gained once she attained Godly Ki. It allows her to manipulate the boundaries of reality, as well as herself. This is very useful in fights and for training, the only limits being that Godly Ki users are able to resist the affects or the manipulation of their boundaries. -The Vacosian's adaptive traits allows them to make a technique useless against them, after having seen it once or after it has been used on them once. For example, someone once nearly fried Ruby with electricity manipulation, but the second time around, Ruby's body adapted to it and made the electricity attacks useless against her. -The Hakai. Thanks to being the student of the God of Destruction of Universe 12 Cerveze, Ruby gained access to Destroyer Ki. It can erase beings like in the Dragon Ball Canon, allowing Ruby to destroy foes that are multitudes of times stronger than herself. Of course she took it a step farther, combining it with her Godly Ki and giving the Godly Ki the properties that are mentioned above. -All kinds of magic. The Godly Ki & Destroyer Ki she possess destroys and permanently erases any and all magic being used on her or near her. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Notes Forms; In-depth explanation ---Ruby is ever evolving and developing on Tumblr. So that means I will be adding more keys as the Cyverse story progresses. ---Due to a lot of developments, Ruby turned out to be the Darkness. In the story that means she now has access to a faction of her power as The Darkness, which puts her incredibly high into the Tier 1-A scale. When using this power, her other forms become irrelevant. She mostly uses it against Blair and opponents of similar leve. Multipliers Important Info; This only applies to the 2nd Key of Ruby, and yes Ascended Warrior God is incredibly similar to Super Saiyan line of transformations, because in the Cyverse the Vacosians are basically Eldritch Saiyans. In the Cyverse by powering up, you can breach into new Tiers just like that. Ascended Warrior; Low 2-C Ascended Warrior 2: Low 2-C Ascended Warrior 3: At Least Low 2-C Ascended Warrior God; 2-B Ascended Warrior Blue; At Least 2-B Ascended Warrior Blue Haken x 20; 2-A ''' Ascended Warrior Blue Perfect: At Least '''2-A Ultra Instinct: High 2-A Ascended Warrior Blue Perfect Haken x 20: At-least High 1-C, '''likely '''Far Higher Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Vericulumvenatrix's pages Category:Ruby Rose Category:Ascendance Team Category:Rose Legacy Category:Transformation Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Dragons Category:Embodiment Category:Destruction User Category:Cyverse Category:Characters Category:Cyverse Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Void Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Outer God Category:RWBY characters Category:RWBY Category:Tier 1 Category:Boundary Users